Soul Calibur 3: Parallel Lines
by SQJPure
Summary: It's 2008 and Soul Edge has awoken in the arctic and it's seeking a powerful soul to wield it. But times have changed, the age of the warrior is gone. Now Soul Edge searches for souls whose lives run Parallel to those of poeple who have wielded him
1. Chapter 1

Admiral Cerle Vante stared out at the Pacific Ocean from the edge of the _Arc Royale_ a 30 000 ton air craft carrier. There were few things as beautiful as a sun set off the Pacific Ocean. It was impossible not to feel humility under the brilliant colours of the sky reflecting off the ocean floors. The winds of the Pacific pushed the _Arc Royale_ gently as it trudged onwards. Cerle stood immobile even through the strong winds. The winds only added to the joy of being there in that moment. Who needed war when faced with such beauty? Cerle felt his already rough skin was layered with salt. He could taste it when he breathed, he could even taste it when he bit his lip. Salt got everywhere that was a fact of working on any ocean. It accumulated and built up until it was visible to everyone making everything look either old or dirty. Cerle checked his watch. It was an silver old styled pocket watch that Cerle loved using. It had an engraving of an over sized swords and a 17 hundreds pistol on the front.

The cleaning crews would be there soon. Since salt was so effective at clogging everything the ship neddeda last thorough cleaning before the ship reached the coast. New jets would replace most of the current ones Cerle had on board. They could have just flown them off but command had been specific on the Arc coming in. The whole task of replacing everything and doing maintenance would take a month at the very least. Cerle flipped his watch shut and put it back in his white Admirals uniform.

The ship rocked gently under a large wave. He didn't move an inch as the ship moved instead he held onto his walking stick. It was a thick hollow finished oak with a thick sword underneath. The oak shell was white matching his uniform. Cerle had many other coloured shells that matched his uniforms and other suits but only one large rapier.

He didn't need more than one, _Soul_ was the only sword he needed. Also he was sure his daughter would have like to own it some day. Even if not to use but to hang up and display as something to remember her father by.

A grin etched it's self on his face. She was 30 years old and he still couldn't think of her than anything else than her baby. Though, she didn't think much of himnot much at all.

Ten years and he still received no word from her, but he'd never stop trying to reach her. He had to tell her about the illness he had. He most likely wouldn't survive it and he needed to give her _soul_. Cerle shuddered and gave a soft sigh showing his age. Listening hard, he tried to take his mind of his only child.

The nuclear reactor on the ship wasn't loud but one could hear it if the ocean was still enough. That sound added with the sound of the wind and the ocean tended to make shouting and whispering the exact same thing. It was particularly hard to hear foot steps but Cerle could somehow 'sense' when people stepped up from behind him.

His senses awoke and he instinctively reached under his uniform jacket. Cerle had a lot of battle experience, which was surprisingly rare for most people in his rank. Cerle had started out as a marine and worked his way up to where he was. The fear of someone coming from behind him and stealing his life away never left him.

The bottom of his suit flapped up to reveal a heavy desert eagle 5.0. It was a stainless steel custom make with a special engraving written _Nirvana_. The senses inside of Cerle grew and formed a shape of a human being which stopped behind Cerle. Cerle kept silent, quietly waiting for the presence behind him to grow a voice. Anyone behind him would present themselves soon or end up with a giant hole threw their spines. His men knew this.

"Sir Vante Sir!" Came the voice behind him. It was a female and one he heard more often then any other. Cerle let go of _Nirvana_ and rested both of his palms on _Soul_ once again.

"What is it Ms Crow?" He said with a dangerously cool air.

"Our thermal radar has spotted something. Something large."

"Where?" Cerle asked still keeping his eye on the ocean as if willing what ever the object was out into the open.

The lieutenant stepped in front of Cerle. She was dressed in her best uniform just like he was but, unlike him, her hair wasn't dressed up neatly and flowed loosely in the air.. Much to Cerle's disappointment. There was no point in reprimanding her. She was a good soldier and an extremely hard worker and tended to always be in good spirits or severely depressed. In that aspect she was a little like a pendulum, moving from one side to the other of each pole but she stayed within the law so no one could complain.

Though whenever she smiled, Cerle noticed she always looked as if she had something to hide. She'd failed the psyche test for active duty and Cerle had needed to use every ounce of push he had to take her into his wing. Right now though the intent expression her face held told him she wanted nothing more than to talk.

She was holding a colour print out. Cerle took it and examined it carefully. There were the usual thermal indicators of ocean life all tiny compared to the scan's main attraction. There was a red to orange to light which formed a circle in centre of the large print out. The circle was at least twenty times the size of the _Arc_.

"What is it?" Cerle ventured to ask.

"We don't know Sir" Tina said

"And the sonar?"

"Nothing Sir only the thermal radar is picking it up." The look on Tina's face told him that the thermal radar was in perfect working condition.

"Is it…" Cerle paused. The grip on he had on Soul tightened and his knuckles turned white under the pressure. He could sense it out there. It wasn't right. "… it is moving?" He sounded illiterate but the scan was so ridiculous it seemed to effect him. Tina's face confirmed it "How fast is it moving and can we confirm it as anything dangerous like a vessel or a weapon?"

"It cant be confirmed as anything other than a patch of warm water in the centre of the pacific. That's" Now it was Tina's turn to hesitate. "Moving faster than the ship. It moving at twenty to twenty-five knots."

"It can't be… Forget it. Quickly wake up everyone. Tell them it's a final battle test for everyman. That includes the LOX crews, safety observers, GSE's and all medical personal. I'll personally take care of anyone who slacks off. Damn it, we're so close to home. I want all these Jets moving before I reach the platform. Why aren't you running? Run!"

Cerle watched as Tina bound for the command room. Cerle knew he had to be there too but Tina would deliver his orders and everyone would listen. She was also one of Cerle's fastest runners and swimmers not that it meant anything in the Pacific.

She was out of sight within the space of a few seconds which was a feet considering the size of the Arc. Cerle turned towards his command room not before rapping twice on the deck of the arc with his walking stick for luck. The rattle Soul made was a comfort to Cerle. Whatever was headed for them would regret it. Not when they were so close to home.


	2. Chapter 2

If it came to a fight they had four NATO sea sparrow launchers, four 22mm mounts and fifty top class jets on deck which would all be up in the air in just under half an hour. Cerle had trained hard for these situations.

He was halfway across the platform when the alarm blared, dozens of the ship's company ran across the deck. They were mostly the ones already on duty, Cerle noted. They split up running in to do their specialised tasks as Aircraft handling officers, Catapult and Arresting Gear Officers ,Plane directors, Ordancemen and so on.

Cerle's grin re-etched itself on his face. There was enough fire power on the ship to blast a hole in a country.

Tina was running back with what looked like new print outs.

Cerle nodded to her and examined them.

The blob was defiantly moving in on them Cerle could see that. But the carrier wasn't moving at its fastest speed. . Other print outs annoyingly showed nothing. Cerle took a deep breath annoyed.

It was time to earn his pay check.

"Okay listen carefully Sergeant turn the ship. I want it away from the coast line, so head south. Increase our speed to 35 knots. If it's headed towards us I want it to only be our problem. If it's headed towards the coast I want to be behind it with at least 10 jets in the air and all others fuelled to run in volleys to save fuel if it's needed. Go Sergeant!" Once again Tina sprinted off to the command room. The first of the air crew arrived fully suited up.

"Took long enough!" Cerle yelled passing on without stopping.

Cerle reached the stairway leading to the command centre, feeling satisfied with his plan of action when he felt the ship turn. He could also hear it speeding up. The first Jet shot into the air and within the next ten seconds the next one followed. Cerle stepped into the command room and looked at the thermal screen for himself.

Including the carrier moving away from the unidentified blobs path. The blob moved ahead without taking notice of the carrier's movements. Cerle wasn't about to take chances deviate from his plan.

Something told him he needed to see this thing for himself before his face was planted on the evening news with a court marshal looming over head. Seven officers were working hard inside the command room with at least twenty others of the ships company. Cerle moved to the nearest private whose duty it was to talk to the jets. "Tell all jets to hover around the object until we can get behind it. Then tell whoever is manning the 22mm's to get ready to fire. And tell who ever is by the sparrows to load them.

Finally No one I repeat no one is to fire until we can confirm what the hell that is."

"Sir Yes Sir!" Was the shout that came from the officers inside the command room.

Cerle moved to one of his officers. "How long until its insight?"

"A few minutes Sir"

Cerle nodded "Give me you're radio and binoculars I want to see this for myself."

Cerle was handed two pairs, one much larger than the other "Thermal binoculars" the officer said catching Cerle's confusion and pointing at the larger pair of binoculars.

Tina followed Cerle out. Cerle didn't complain he was too used to it. She had a tendency of following him. They hadn't joined together on the Arc. Tina had trained and fought in Special Forces, sniper division, under Cerle. Tina had followed Cerle to the Arc Royale. Even after Cerle offered her a better post after the psyche evaluation saga.

It didn't make sense to Cerle since there wasn't too much excitement at all on the Arc Royale especially for the ship's company.

Cerle climbed the observational tower and handed Tina the thermal binoculars. He really wasn't in the mood to stare at a moving red blob. He'd seen enough on the monitors.

After taking as good of a look as he could he lifted the radio and spoke. "Lieutenant what is it doing?" There was a worrying silence before the officer voice came out the radio. "It's still moving towards the coast line at the same speed. Wait Admiral Vante. It's just stopped"

"At 25 knot in the ocean?" Tina breathed

Cerle kept silent before turning to Tina with his eye brow raised. It hadn't slowed down as Cerle would have expected it, or anything else, to do before stopping. "Can you see anything?"

"Yes sir! It's moving along our port side." Cerle sensed it before he saw it. At first he blew it off as his own imagination playing tricks without even realising but looking closer he could see what were tiny bubbles pouring out of the surface but the ocean itself had stayed blue instead of white. It reminded him of soda in a glass. Cerle lifted his radio.

"Lieutenant we're still moving behind it right?"

"Sir!"

"Good when we get behind it tell me, meanwhile if it moves an inch I want Jets to" right then the waters surface stopped moving completely. The ocean's surface looked flat like glass and it reflected the sun clearly temporarily blinding any one who'd been looking at that moment.

"Sir it's gone!" Tina shouted sound of her voice rang loudly in Cerle's ears. The ocean was silent and there was no wind.

A few seconds passed and Cerle could still hear Tina's echo. Cerle spoke calmly and deliberately, his calm voice, he knew, would be the only way he could express how serious he was. Of all this both Tina and the lieutenant on his receiver knew this.

"Okay lieutenant this important. I want you to get all jets in the air and keep all of them out range of whatever this is."

"Yes Sir!"

"Ideas Tina?"

"None whatsoever sir. But I'd like to add that I've never seen the ocean like this. I've never seen any pool of water like this. Its"

"Impossible. I know. Even without the wind the ocean should be moving. Even the smallest ripple travels the world before it fades away."

As if listening a tiny ripple came from the centre of the ocean surface and spread out so evenly, the perfect circle struck a cord at his perfectionist heart. It moved slowly almost deliberatively until it disappeared under the carrier.

Cerle measured its speed and silently counted down to when it would touched the ship. When his count down hit 1 the whole Arc shook heavily taking him by surprise. The radio turned itself on and the lieutenant spoke.

"Sir Vante the reactors, their off" He whispered.

"Shutdown? How?" Cerle asked.

"No you don't understand Sir their off. Their completely off there's no heat coming from the reactor cores. It's as if their not there. The electronics' still work and their still reading but their not reading anything inside the reactors." Cerle turned to Tina and pulled off her thermal binoculars.

"I'm trusting you to get everyone working on making the reactors work. I don't care if you have to go inside the cores yourself! Take a radio and GO!" thirty thousand tons of steel now stood helpless on the ocean.

Sitting duck was an understatement beyond understatements. Cerle knew he had to get moving. He watched as Tina ran for the ladder sliding down as fast as she could.

"Lieutenant there's no excuse for the jets stopping. The catapult runs on steam. Tell one of them to fire into the heart of whatever this is. Let's see if this thing can bleed."

Cerle watched his orders being followed as the fifteen jets were pulled and thrown out into the air where they took flight.

The silent and still waters exploded with activity as a sidewinder missile shot into the heart of the still pool. The jets stopped flying out of the Arc much to the annoyance of Cerle. He jumped down the stairway holding Soul firmly, ready to cut down any slackers he found.


	3. Chapter 3

He sped down the observational tower with speed beyond that of a man his age. He was almost as fast as Tina. He reached the ground floor as an even larger missile hit the water spraying the ship before another missile covered the Arc in a cloud of mist. Cerle ignored it and pulled the nearest pilot who had been staring blindly at the ocean. "What are you-" The pilot pointed at the ocean's waters.

The blue of the ocean had disappeared under the cloud of mist the missile fire had made. Just then a pair of missiles were dropped into the water raising the largest cloud of all blotting out the sun for almost a minute.

"Stop firing" Cerle whispered into the radio. The cloud had blocked out sun just long enough to see underneath the oceans waters. Cerle looked at looked deeper than any moment since he first joined the navy decades ago.  
Thousands upon thousands of white lights the size of freight trains flowed on diagonal invisible tracks leaving white streaks that followed the intense light like carriages. They drove and rotated around a tiny bubble.

There was something metal inside bubble.

Cerle focused his binoculars and saw there were two. Cerle advanced towards it stunned. There was no technology that could move thing like that or create such an energy, let alone stop the ocean and flip off two nuclear reactors.

Cerle was sure of it.

Seeking some reassurance that the world was still intact. Cerle reached for _Soul_ and pulled him out just slightly but not before reaching for _Nirvana_. As he touched both weapons the floating trains of light broke away from their tracks and turned into the bubble.

Cerle had never seen anything like it, it made him think of an explosion pulling in before blowing out, which was never a good thing under any circumstances. Cerle lifted his Radar and turned to all wingmen and ships company in sight and yelled.

"Take Cover!"

He, unfortunately, was right. There was an explosion bigger than any of his missiles had delivered. The ocean had sunk and exploded outwards higher and faster than any anything that didn't leave radiation. The ship rocked and titled to the side before returning to normal.

Cerle had hit the deck to avoid push of the blast. He cursed himself before pulling himself up. He was fine it seemed and by the look of it everyone else was fine too, but he'd have to be a check the ocean floor to see if anyone was annoying enough to fall off the boat at a tie like this. He looked at his men who were all staring t him. All of them stared with concern.

"I'm fine" Cerle shouted but no words come out. He yelled again but again nothing came out. _Soul_ lay on the floor, Cerle realized, _Nirvana_ wasn't on him either. Cerle bent to pick it up, his fingers passed through as if there was nothing there but air.

"What?" Cerle mouthed out. _Soul_ rolled in its shell backwards through Cerle's feet. Cerle turned and gasped. He saw himself hanging in the air filled to the brim by white lights. They weren't the size of trains anymore. They were now small human heads rotating around his body. A dozen of the tiny objects behind his body disappeared inside the ship. The light all turned and pulled into Cerle's psychical chest.

White light poured out of Cerle's eyes hiding his pupils completely. Cerle's body fell and the light disappeared but not entirely.

Cerle could see it forming a super fine layer around his body. Cerle's body picked up Cerle's admirals hat. Light oozed out of Cerle's hand and spilled onto the cap changing it to a pirate hat hybrid. Cere's body dusted it off and put it on. Cerle's body stopped and turn to look directly at Cerle. "Your soul now is a part of me." It said laughing thickly. He voice was different but the same as Cerle's. It was filed with a cruel malice and laced with Cerle's own authority and age. Cerle's non physical body moved.

He turned to run. He had to get away. He had to free.

Why wasn't anyone helping?

Could they seen him? The lieutenant? Tina? He had to reach them, they'd been such reliable soldiers. Cerle ran and heaved with desperation. He was now only a few inches away from his own body and losing the fight. He screamed for support but no one could see him. No one could feel his desperation. No one saw the tear that fell and landed on _Soul_, his gift to his daughter who hated him.

Cerle bent down and picked up _Soul_. Once again light poured out of his hand and engulfed the sword_. _The metal blade melted and reformed in his hands.

A metal eye formed at the tip of the hilt. Soul was now at least eight times its original size. It almost looked fake because of its thickness but when Cerle dropped it down to the reinforced steel deck it cut into the steel surface as if it was cutting through a straw. Cerle picked up _Nirvana_. The same light spilled out of his hand and turned _Nirvana_ into a thicker but slightly shorter sword. Cerle lifted _Soul_ out of the ground and examined it in his one hand.

The eye on _Soul's_ hilt looked at Cerle and Cerle looked back. There on the metal eye were the initials: _Soul_. The eye jumped as if shaken before it turned to the nearest wingman.

"Sir!" The frightened wingmen yelled with his pistol was out. So was everyone else's in range. Though since that wingman was the closest he had been unofficially given the role as spokesman. Reluctantly he stepped forward.

"Sir Vante? Are you okay?"

"Cervante boy not Sir Vante you'd best get I right before you die." Cerle growled before grinning with pure dark malice.

There was madness in his eyes. Cerle pointed the tip of Nirvana at the wingman. The wingman took three steps back with his gun up almost tripping in fright. The tip end of Nirvana had an eye on it and it was staring straight at the pilot

"My name, will be the latest thing you hear. Remember it for when the you tell the devil who sent yer. Cervante De leon!"

The eye ball disappeared leaving a hole that ran down the length of the sword. There was an orange light in the centre which appeared in the bottom. The pilot gasped when he realised he was staring down the barrel of a gun but by then it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Tina had felt the ship rock and immediately sensed that something terrible was happening. She stopped talking to the ship's crew and ran for the stairway up to the deck.

That was when she heard first gun shot. They were closely followed by hundreds of others. Chaos rained over everything. She could feel the onset of panic building inside of her. She bit her lip nervously as soldier after soldier ran around her. Her hiar blew past her face as next to her a line of three jet fighters rode past her, waiting to be catapulted out of the ship. Looking behind her she saw that quite a few of the jets were already gone. There was an explosion which right in front of her. The third jet n the line was blown out the ship. The following shock wave threatened to throw her back down the iron stairway and killing her. Heat from the blast pressed on her body and face. She felt herself fading from consciousness and she fell back. She heard a manic roar which sounded too much like Cerle's laugh before it was drowned out by another explosion and gun fire. That sound, above all things, woke her from her weakened state. Tina caught the rail and balanced herself. She turned around and headed back into the ship. Her mind was reeling as he sprinted on. One thought filling her mind. _There's a fire fight on the Arc and my Admiral is up there. _

In a mad dash, she made her way to the armoury and pulled out as many weapons as possible before passing them to any and all personal she could find. Once armed she sent them up.

"Go! I want all hands on deck and I want…" She trailed off and looked at the least battle capable person she could see. A short stocky woman with a look of an inexperienced soldier etched on her face. Tina pointed her out, "You," she called with strong authority "Go up to the me a report on both the Admiral and the command room." Tina sorely regretted not taking a radio like the Admiral had ordered but there was no time for lingering on bad decisions.

A massive explosion rocked the ship. The last one sounded and felt like it came from the far side of the deck, the area she'd seen Cerle last. Knowing Cerle he'd be in the thick of whatever battles were occurring on deck. Not only was he most likely fighting hard, he was most likely trying to figure out who was behind the attack. And now there was a realistic chance that that explosion could have forced her into a leadership position. She hated the thought and preyed that he was okay, she didn't want to un a ship. That was Cerle's thing not hers.

She geared up and bound for the deck unable to wait down below and away from the action anymore. She'd done her job as Sergeant even if she did leave from her task early. Cerle wouldn't reprimand her too badly.

If he was okay.

She couldn't just stay down here while he was up there, she told herself still finding herself struggling to break an order.

She had two rifles strapped to her back. The one rifle was a jet black machine gun type weapon, which pretty much weighed as much as she did but that didn't slow her down for a second. Desperation tended to hand out strength to any who asked for it and it had always been generous to her. Tina played with it as it were a toy. It also made her one of the strongest soldiers to have especially in an emergency.

The other rifle was a sniper rifle. Something unnatural pulled on Tina's mind and forced her to stop. She stopped and stared back at the bottom of the _Arc_. Tina didn't quite understand but she suddenly knew she had to get her own sniper rifle. Her want of her own weapon become a heavy need. It was stronger and fired quicker, anyway, but not by that much. That didn't seem to matter though. All that mattered was that she go get it. The admiral was up on top with her own weapon. He had both _Nirvana_ and _Soul,_ his pride and joy, she told herself.

She stopped, unable to move, when a wave of fear hit her. It struck at her heart squeezing it tight as if it were a human hand squeezing and pulling it up through her throat. Her whole body trembled and the larger rifle slipped off her shoulder. Her knees felt weak and she wanted nothing but to cry out as loudly as she could. She leaned on one of the metal walls, unable to hold herself up. Genuine fear, something she thought she'd forgotten, something she thought she'd mastered. How she would have laughed if it were anyone else but her who was so filled with fear. In all her life she'd never felt such debilitating fear. Something which was completely unacceptable to her. Fear was for the weak and boring. As a child she and been weak and fearful she was nothing like that now and worst of all she didn't know what she was frightened of. She'd never allow it. Her fists clenched and she hit her head against the wall. She hit it repeatedly with her skull till pain washed over most of the fear. It took a minute but she calmed herself down and returned to her room determined to stay confident in her Admiral's ability.

Her room, as usual, was spotless in its outward appearance only. Anyone looking into her room at first glance would nothing out of place. If anyone looked carefully they'd be shocked by what they would find. Under her bed was her favourite hiding place. All of her items and mementos filled the under are from the floor up to the bed itself. Half read books she grew bored of reading and grew indifferent of their endings, shoes she wore when she found the time, weights she trained with constantly and with greater joy than any book could give, her photo albums in the back where she kept pictures of her previous battles before moving to the ship and most importantly her sniper rile. To Tina it was the most beautiful thing in the world. At that moment the weapon was split in half, the long silver barrel sitting separately to the gun itself.

She pulled her favoured weapon out and put it together by screwing the barrel in. She was on her feet and still screwing on the barrel when she heard someone run to her door. She looked up, still screwing the blade on, and saw the stocky soldier run and halt at the door.

"Report. What's happening? Where's the admiral and who's who or what is attacking us. "

The stocky soldier stood at attention. "Maam. The ship is under attack _by_ the Admiral."

"What are you talking about?" Tina demanded, the barrel reached it's final rotation and clicked in. At the exact moment the stocky soldier stared hard past Tina's shoulder and screamed falling back. Tina didn't get a chance to turn around. The iron walls behind her exploded outwards as they were engulfed by a blinding light. It burned through everything in her room and turned at the doors only inches away from the stocky soldier's face. The shock of it threw the soldier backwards dropping her on her buttocks.

She watched in silent shock as before her eyes, she saw Tina's uniform burned off her body. Tina screamed in agony and writhed and twisted around on her feet clearly unable to fall down. She rose up a few inches from the ground and hovered in the middle of the room. Her hair floated up as though she were underwater. Only white light could be seen where her pupils once were. Light streamed out her nose and mouth too as she continued to scream.

The stocky soldier got to her feet once more and stared in shock. She tried to reach out but hesitated. This wasn't what she signed up for at all. Suddenly the screaming stopped along with the twisting and turning. Tina's body hung limp in the air, her head staring down at nothing. The light fizzled then faded and she fell to her knees where she sat on her knees completely naked. The soldier, now oblivious of the attacks from the deck, stepped forward and reached out to Tina. A dim red light floated around Tina's body and the soldier jumped back at the sight of it.

"Maam?" The solder asked reaching out once more. Tina looked up. She looked fine nothing looked different, Tina smiled. It would have been a sweet smile to anyone who had never seen Tina before but for those who had, like the soldier, it was a cause for worry. She recoiled slightly but recovered still reaching out. "Are you alright?"

Tina hugged her chest tightly with one arm. "I'm not wearing anything. How irritating." She said scowling at nothing in particular. She was completely oblivious of where she was or of anyone near her. Then she heard gunfire from above and looked around her. The room she was in was destroyed and there was nothing in it she could make out. Behind her there was nothing but ocean as far as she could see. By the looks of it she was in a melted metal box hanging over nothing but ocean. she'd never seen anything close to this kind of magic.

"Where am I? " Tina asked.

"Miss?" The soldier asked stunned.

"I said where am I?" Tina repeated raising her voice. She ducked lower at the sound of gunfire, he eyes alert and weary but soon she calmed herself down. This wasn't the gunfire she was used to, even in the wars she'd seen she'd never heard gunfire go off so frequently in her life.

"You're on the Arc Royale miss." The soldier answered.

"You know me?" Tina asked staring hard at the soldier. An explosion rocked the ship.

"Yes maam. You are Lieutenant Tina Crow."

"Tina Crow you say." Tina asked standing up quickly. "That's soldier's name right? I can see your one too right? Its why your wearing the uniform. And we're on water. We're British marines correct? The clothing's changed but-"

"No maam." The soldier interrupted getting up. "I think you need to se the medic, maam."

"Why would you say that? I'm fine. I was just a little confused. All I need is you to answer my questions and give me your clothes. She said pulling up a metal hoop with razor sharp edges which lay under her. she shouldered it resting the blunt interior against her.

"Maam I-" The soldier didn't' finish. Tina's barefoot collided with the side of her head with such speed that she didn't get a chance to move a millimetre and with such power the kick launched her off her feet. Tina's foot swung around and dropped the exact same kick on her back launching her into the metal walls.

"My name is not maam. I am not this Tina Crow. I am simply Tira." Tira said calling for her birds, but none came. She sighed, she hadn't really expected them to come. that would have been to good to be true. Tira stood for a moment listening to the chatter of what she was sure was gunfire. the sound of coughing broke her from her concentration. To her surprise the soldier was still alive, for now in any case. Tira walked over to her and lifted her up and started unbuttoning the soldier's top. She kicked he soldier into the wall again and put the top on herself. She pulled the soldier's pants off and put them on herself. The pants and the top didn't fit but she tied both to make them fit. The soldier started to move, shuffling across the floor. Tira kicked her in the bck of the head dropping her face first into the iron floor. She pressed her foot agasint the back of the soldier's head and wrapped the soldier's hair around her toes until she had enough hair to pull her head up and slam it against the floor. Crash! Crash! Tira savoured the sound of bone cracking and slammed her one more time before jumping over the pool of blood and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Tira ran a check list of certainties in her head. checking what she was certain of and what she wasn't. The British marines wore bright red. That woman wasn't wearing red at all. That was odd unfortunately this was not something she was certain of. she was alive and well. That she was certain of. She could feel muscles she never knew she had working with each step she took. She felt energised and stronger than she'd ever felt before. And she used to be impossibly strong before hand. That she was certain of. She was one water. she was sure of that. A war ship of some sort. That she was certain of. It was under attack, that too she was certain of. She wondered what side she was one but quickly scolded herself. Since when did she have sides? She was partners with anyone it was death and murder, no one and nothing else. No, Tira stopped dead in her tracks. Soul Calibre, Nightmare, what about them? she asked herself. Tira dropped to her knees clutching the sides of her head. She was confused and she hated it. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know how she got there. she didn't know why that soldier referred to her as Tina Crow. Who was that? Was it one of her alias's? What she stuck in some past? Was she back doing her assassination work, like she had so proudly before? Was she really there? She didn't remember being as tall as she was now, she didn't remember changing her hair, she didn't remember being so wide in the hips and chest. Those couldn't be grown. Those couldn't be faked. Her voice was the same, that she was sure of but the marking on her skin by her waist?

She didn't have an opportunity to linger on that thought she could hear running now. Running coming in her direction. A soldier, thin, short, male appeared out a corner and caught the blunt end of her blade cross the face with enough face to launch him into the wall where the blade held him up with the sharp end pressing against his neck. "Who am I?" she screamed at the solider.

"Tina Cr-" The soldier didn't get the chance to finish. She spun the blade and cut into his throat spraying blood on her shoulder.

She ran for it, sure that she'd descended into the dark abyss of hell, doomed to run through this metal trap forever.

She found metal stairs leading down and jumped them catching a soldier just as he r was coming up. Her two feet crushing his chest when he hit the floor. Blood burst form his lips then his neck as her blade cut across his throat. A gun shot went off and hit her blade shaking it heavily, another soldier was pointing and odd L shaped device at her. she ducked just as a yellow flame burst from it. It was a gun! A powerful one. the bullet had just missed her. She swung her blade and threw it at the soldier. The blade spun wickedly on his chest digging in deep. Tira pulled it out and ran on before the soldier hit the ground. she ran on bumped into the soldiers killing them both with her blade in a childish looking spin. She ran on jumping down tiny holes and steps until she stopped, panting slightly. There was nothing but metal in front of her. She cursed and ran back stepping over the people she'd killed. The whole activity had left her as confused as she had been before. Then there was also the realistic threat of being killed by these weapons they weren't the single shot muskets she was used to at all. thy shot many bullets with no paused. A blade seemed completely ill placed in such a world. she sped up running faster and faster enjoying how much speed she could gain, she also enjoyed the fabric she was wearing. It was nothing like the cotton she was used to. which was hard and scratchy. She climbed on and on until she could taste the salty air of the sea. Tira turned on a passage and slipped on a pool of blood, a pool of blood left by her. Surprisingly the slip saved her. A thick metal lance blade just flew over her head missing her forehead by millimetres and clanging heavy against the passage walls. It seemed clear that she wasn't the only sword wielder left.

Tira smiled. But the blood coated soldier didn't smile back, he simply stared had at Tira. It was the 2nd lieutenant. "Where am I?" He roared like a wild animal, Tira knew the type of soldier. Wild, powerful, big, he was a berserker.

"I was going to ask you the same." Tira yelled, standing and composing herself.

"Your useless!" He yelled and thrust at him. He was fast. She parried his blow but his lance was caught inside her blade. He was stuck unable to move freely in the tight passage they were in. Unfortunately with Tira's blade caught in his she wasn't about to get free of him and time soon. She kept hold of her blade and scrapped the blade up his to get close enough to touch him. He retreated quickly and kept her at a good distance from her. Her suddenly stopped and pushed forwards launching her heel into the air. she didn't have time to move properly and received a kick to her temple. She lost consciousness, her knees buckled and she let go of her weapon and fell face first onto the floor. The impact split her lip but woke her up almost immediately. The berserker had lifted her his lance up against the rood with her blade still stuck, spun her hoop and dropped it down on her with vigour . she rolled away in time to be cut up by her own blade once again. She slide on her back and just up but the berserker pulled back out of kicking or punching range once again. Tira followed once again, and once again he turned quickly, twice as quickly as he had before. the speed of it put moving out of the way cleanly out of the question but Tira didn't care she hadn't planned on moving out the way. She spat the blood from her lip into his face and caught his eyes dead on. He turned slightly missing and brushing her shoulder. It slowed her but enough to keep her from kicking out hard on his hand forcing the massive lance out his hands, hilt first t the floor the weapon tilted down and her blade slide down the hilt. Tira kicked him in the groin and knee before reaching out and grabbing her weapon, the blade cut her arm but she ignored it and clutched tightly swinging the blade down on the berserker's back. Cutting a perfect line which filled with blood quickly. The berserker roared and grabbed Tira's waist and slammed her into the wall. Tira screamed, they were both pressed against each other as her punched into her and she punched back. unable to pull her self free. She has dropping fists against the side of his head and him on her chest but he was winning. Her punches were getting weaker where was his were getting faster. Her was covered in cuts and bruises but nothing seemed capable to stopping him. the ship lurched back just as he pulled his fist back to uppercut her in the cheek. She got a knee around and twisted against the wall like the second hand of a fast moving clock and kneed him in the ear. The impact was strong enough to send him two steps back, dropping her on her stomach from the sudden release. She picked up her blade and threw her whole body upwards at an angle. She almost stepped past him, she moved so fast. She pulled her blade across him and fell on her stomach once again. excruciating pain exploded up to her whole body in continuous shock waves. she chanced a look up and saw the berserker holding his neck and staring blindly. He head fell back and hit the floor leaving his body on its feet. Blood squirted up the top and bubbled over his fingers. Not one to avoid relishing over a success she jumped and slashed at the body. Spraying blood before she kicked the body away. She let out a scream of success and let out heavy breath. Her chest hurt, breathing was an exercise in pain. A white light shone from the berserker's body, it rotated and then disappeared, she looked and saw other lights emerging from behind her. The dead bodies were all giving off a light which was forming into thick balls of beautiful light. "Souls!" Tira cried out.

They zipped away from her and led up the ship. Tira collected herself as much as she could pressing on her wounds, applying such heavy pressure that the stopped bleeding. She finally found the top of the ship. Over two hundred souls floated in mid air and disappeared inside of a large blade with an eye ball attached to its centre. the man holding the sword didn't ring any bells in her mind but she was sure she knew the sword. It was the soul edge of old. A ghost of a great weapon. Cervantes owned that blade, she knew that. but that wasn't Cervantes. The pirate devil was much larger.

She drew back when the eye ball turned its attention in her direction.

"I can feel your soul from where I stand, child." The voice called from over the sounds of the ocean, which sounded very different from the sounds she remembered. the ship was moving fast. Tira stepped out and stretched her fingers, making sure the cut on her palm wouldn't effect her grip. She knew the man's voice it was certainly the voice of Cervantes, she never forgot a voice. He, it seemed, was in the same situation as her,

"Where are we?" Tira asked.

"That's not something for you to concern yourself with child." Tira took a slow breath. Her stomach and ribs hurt and the adrenaline from previous fight was fading quickly, the fatigue from running the length of the ship was coming back with a vengeance. she was confident she could kill him but not the way she was. Too much would ride on luck. A seagull landed on the boat a good distance behind Cervantes and Tira laughed.

"Fine. then I have no use for you." She screamed and ran at him. He pointed his sword at her. She knew the weapon doubles as a gun but she ran on. the end of the barrel lit up and she dove forwards. The gun fired and the bullet missed killing her but deflected off her blade and sunk into her shoulder. Still she ran on screaming at the top of her voice. she swung her blade twirling it in her hand to knock his sword away. She parried his strike at her and threw her blade at his face, as expected his second blade protected his face and the hooped blade spun off his blade and rolled away behind him Tira slid under him and ran away catching her blade before it hit the floor. She turned and saw his gun on her. He fired. She screamed. She didn't remember his gun firing nearly as quickly as it was now. The bullet had torn a hole into her back she limped now. Another bullet hit her thigh and she screamed again. Cervantes was chasing after her. she limped faster. another bullet hit and she ell, just as she reach the rail. The bullet hit her back so hard it threw into the railing, cracking her once bruised ribs , she simply hung there, defeated and confused. She didn't understand, it didn't make sense. She could feel Cervantes standing over her. The tip of his sword pressed against the side of her skull, cutting a hole to the bone. It didn't as much to the pain already wracking her entire body. She wondered if he recognised her as she had recognised him. Nothing seemed likely any more. A seagull cried out loudly and swooped down on Cervantes scratching his eye. he blade pulled away and Tira slid through the rails jumping off the boat.


	6. Chapter 6

Cervantes looked over the edge of the boat with his weapon aimed, but there was nothing more than a pool of blood floating alone in an ocean of water. He wasn't sure where of where he was and he wasn't sure he wanted to wait for the one girl to either come up for air or drown to take her one soul. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. The girl looked different but he'd little doubt it was her. The sword was what gave it away. He'd fought her before and birds had ended their fight before he could kill her. How could he had forgotten that? The ship crashed at that moment. He was on land. A rocky coast of some sort. He'd never seen a such a place before. But he didn't have the want to explore. He had a need for more souls, his blade was hungry for souls and his blade was hungry to make his soul edge complete once again.

White light surrounded the ship and the ship retreated from the rocky coast and once again the Arc Royal headed out to open sea, run by the souls of the dead men and woman of the Arc Royal.


	7. Chapter 7

Night had started to fall when Tira immerged from out of the beaches shivering from head to toe. She'd managed to survive, with her sword still in hand.

"I'll kill you," she said softly. She stood and dragged herself to further off the beach rolling over rock and sand until she stopped on a black piece of flat land with painted stripes all over it. It was the oddest thing she'd ever seen. But it warm, she rested on the middle of it taking her clothing off and wrapping it around her wounds. She wasn't sure how she was still alive but she was too fatigued to be bothered. "Kill you," She said again laying and spreading herself out on the black piece of land, looking on she saw it went on and on, very much like typical road. except she'd never been on a road like it. She'd never seen the material before. "Kill" she breathed out before the shivering stopped and the world faded to black.


End file.
